Rise Of The Void- Re-Write
by The Chains Of The Divine
Summary: Percy Jackson had left camp after a son of Zeus arrived. As he wandered around, Chaos offered Percy a spot in his army. Knowing he had no one left, he accepted and years later is a assassin feared across the entire Universe, except Earth. Now his new mission involves him to return to Earth and save the gods. Pairing is now decided. Percy/Chaos.
1. Proluge

**The Rise of Void**

**Hi guys, this is the re-write of Rise of the Void. The first chapter is going to be the same as the original. I'm going to be changing quite a few things in this story which didn't feel right to me. And I think I made Percy really over powered, there was no one really that was able to match his power, and I don't like that. Now on with the re-write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and a few OCs.**

Razor POV:

I finally completed the mission I had gotten from Chaos. Yes, Chaos the creator of the universe. She took me in after that night at camp. I can still remember what happened there it was just horrible. Also, I finally killed Miraz. He was always killing someone if they didn't give him what he needed. He was also a major drug dealer.

Shaking my head, I teleported back to base and roamed the planet. It is called Planet Delta the home planet of Chaos. I started remembering what had happened the made me come here.

_Flashback 900 years back, Percy POV:_

My name is Percy Jackson and I am a demi-god (half god and half mortal). Now you're probably thinking I am crazy. I'm not, my god parent is Poseidon (you know god of seas). I just got back from doing a quest for Athena (goddess of wisdom and all) so I can propose to her daughter. I had to kill Kampe, get a golden apple from the garden of Hesperides and a scale of Ladon.

I was walking through the forest with the box in my hand. I am going to propose to my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Well if you want to know about her she is a daughter of Athena and very beautiful. She is 5'6 and has blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. Our parents are both rivals but my dad finally accepted her though Athena took a lot of time for me (the quest had taken up a lot of my time).

When I arrived at the beach I saw Max making out with a blonde girl. Max is a son of Zeus and thinks he is everything just because he killed a hellhound (a baby one at that) by himself. A lot of people didn't really give much like the Stoll twins, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Thalia and Nico.

As I got closer the person he was making out was _Annabeth_?! She cheated on me? I summoned a huge wave and crashed it on them it was around 50 feet tall. I made sure they didn't die.

I ran back to my cabin and packed my stuff. I wasn't going to leave a note for this camp. I only left when it was night. When I got out a horn was sounded. Fuck was all I could think since the hunters were coming out at night. When they saw me they readied their bows and pointed them on me. When the moon light was shined on me they saw me with my bag. They dropped their bows.

Thalia ran at me and hugged me and then gave me a questioning look. I sighed I had to make this quick so the only thing I said was, "I'm leaving."

So I picked up my bag when Thalia got of me and I ran away.

I ran to my mom's apartment. A few things about my mother she is the nicest person on Earth. She also makes the best blue cookies you heard me right me blue cookies. As I got closer to the apartment I heard many sirens. When I got there I almost fell to my knees but a fire fighter caught me.

"Are you okay son?" He asked.

"What happened to my mom?"I asked.  
He looked at me with sympathy and said, "The gas line erupted and the house blew up with them."

I ran away again and a portal opened up out of nowhere and a woman stepped out and opened up her mouth, "Perseus Jackson," She said, "I am Chaos creator of the universe and I am here to give a new life if you want to come as my new personal assassin just take my hand."

I took her hand.

Razor POV:

So that's how I got here to Planet Delta as Chaos's personal assassin. I got a message on my phone saying: _Razor meet me at my office and make it fast, it's very important and bring Omega and Alpha with you. Beta is already here. You have a new mission_. It was from Chaos so I got Omega and Alpha with me and went to Chaos's office.

She was just sitting and Beta and Onyx were also sitting. We saluted and Chaos waved it off and motioned for us to sit. We did and Chaos said, "Your mission is to stop Order and his army from destroying Earth"

I sat there stunned, did she just say Earth? She knows I couldn't go back since I was the one that ran away. This also meant I would get to see my dad and all the gods. You see the gods didn't turn their backs on me. They made all the surviving demigods from the second titan war and second giant war immortal. So I would get to see my friends like Nico and Thalia.

I went to my room without saying anything and started packing. That's when I remembered who we are facing. Chaos's brother and very evil too. He almost destroyed the universe because he wanted more power. Void stopped Order by defeating him. Sadly Void died himself when he defeated him.

Once I was done packing everything I went to the ship port and the ships came and we left for Earth.

**Okay, the next chapter should be up soon, I am getting back to fan fiction now. There might be errors such as (in other chapters) like no spacing between words as I got a new laptop.**

**The Chains Of The Divine**


	2. Olympus and Getting Allies

**The Rise of Void**

**Rise Of The Void**

**Second chapter! YAY! I plan on updating very fast from now on and shall not disappoint. I think one of the reasons I didn't update a lot was I pushed myself to write long chapters and that slowed me down. So my chapters now are going to be at least 1-2k long each. I will also update every weekend, or every four days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, which belongs to Rick Riordan.**

** Mount Olympus:**

All the gods sat on their thrones with the demi-gods in the middle of the room. Everyone was talking about a growing threat which the gods may not be able to defeat. Hestia tended to the hearth, like she always did and would. She sighed as her family yelled and argued, why couldn't they ever get along? She asked herself.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed, effectively shutting everyone up. Zeus rubbed his temples as his head pulsed. "Now, we all know of a growing threat. But I am sure we can defeat this threat as we have with the last two ones." Zeus said and some people nodded, but more looked skeptic.

"How can we do this without Percy Jackson?" Asked one of the demi-gods and the entire throne room had gone silent. Many of the demi-gods looked down in sadness for the lost hero. Their only hope to win this war was gone, now all they had was an arrogant son of Zeus and a prideful daughter of Athena.

"We don't need him! You've got me! And Annabeth," Max added in as Annabeth glared at him. More than half of everyone threw a glare towards Max and Annabeth. Only the few people who believed that Max and Annbaeth were heroes cheered for them.

"Yes, we have my son. We do not need that Jackson kid he was just a pathetic kid," Zeus said and Poseidon got up, with trident in hand.

"Who do you think you are to insult my son, Zeus?" Poseidon said as he glared at Zeus. "He was a real hero, unlike your son. Your son takes credit for someone else's accomplishments. Your son will never be the hero my son was," Poseidon said. Zeus and Max stood up, enraged at what Poseidon had just said. Annabeth stood up to her boyfriend's defence.

"Max is more of a hero than stupid Percy ever was!" Annabeth yelled. Before Poseidon could kill the stupid demi-god a black portal appeared at the front of the throne room doors.

Razor POV:

The ships left port and I went to my room. I threw my bags on the bed and grabbed my iPod and earphones. I put the ear phones in and tapped play, and For The Greater Good Of God – by Iron Maiden- started.

As the song ended, the door to my room opened and someone sat beside me. "Hello Omega," I said and I heard a sigh.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked me.

I laughed. "You're the only one who I allow to enter my room if the door is closed. Now, something you need?" I asked her.

"Look, Razor, are you going to be alright. You're going back there but are you ready?" She asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, she was right. Was I ready?

"I don't know, Omega. I feel like I'll kill them all, like I won't be able to control myself. I won't be coming to the meeting, Omega. I'll go back to the camp and scout everything." I told Omega, who nodded. She gave me a hug and left the room.

I sighed and lay down on the bed, after moving the bags. The trip was two days, so tomorrow I would check the defensive layout for camp half blood. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

LINE BREAK

I woke up the next day and got ready. As I made my way to the main hall of the ship, people saluted me as I walked by. I nodded at them and they continued with their work.

After getting some food I found a seat next to Omega, and Alpha. "Hi, Razor. Beta is waiting for us in the meeting room. We're going to dock by the end of today. You'll be heading to camp half-blood to scout, Z and J will be coming with you. Now once you and Omega finish your food, come to the meeting room," Alpha said and left.

Omega and I got up after we finished our food and made our way to the meeting room. When we both got there, most of the commanders were already there same with the assassins. I wasn't the only assassin in Chaos's Army, there was one for every commander. I was the assassin for Chaos since she was also a commander.

As the last of the commanders came into the meeting room, Chaos decided to get this meeting started.

"Okay, most likely you all are wondering why you are here. My brother, Order, is rising again. He has escaped the Void Star and is now assembling his army. Commander Bourne and Davidson, you will be leading your men to Bravo Sector. I will send three war ships for assistance, and of course you two will have your assassins," Chaos gave orders to the first two, and they nodded to get their men ready.

Chaos gave orders to the rest of the commanders who all nodded and left to get ready to slow down Order. Soon enough only Alpha, Omega and Beta were remaining. "You three will be heading to Earth. I will come to Earth as well, but I have more allies to get. Till then, I will leave you with Razor." Chaos said and got nods from the three.

"Chaos, I'm not going on Olympus with them, I'm going to scout the camp with Z and J with one of the heli's. Okay?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment, but nodded for which I was grateful.

After Chaos dismissed the meeting I went to the weapons room. I needed a new sniper since the one I used before was destroyed. I also needed a new dagger as well as a sword since I didn't have riptide here, I left it back at Planet Delta.

"ID?" Asked the man guarding the room.

I showed him my ID and walked into the room to get my new equipment. I went into the room titled "Guns" to get my sniper.

I picked up the snipers to see how they felt and shot them to test the recoil. My final choice was a Barrett M98B. I walked out of the "Guns" room and went to the "Swords".

After about five minutes of searching I couldn't find any sword that I felt worked for me. Something at the end of the room caught my eye, there was a sword in a display case. I walked to the display case and I was shocked.

The sword in there seemed to be made out of bones, not just any bones though. Dragon bones. Dragonbone weapons were extremely sharp and only extremely skilled warriors were able to use – hell even lift the damn thing.

I swiped his ID across the card reader at the front of the case to get lift the sword. Once the case opened I grabbed the hilt of the sword and lifted it. I carried the sword with both his hands to the practice area.

"I see you found Void's sword, Percy," Said a familiar voice behind me. Turning around I found Chaos standing at the entrance of the practice area, smiling sadly.

"This is V-Void's s-s-sword?" I stuttered. Chaos nodded.

"It's been in that display case ever since he defeated Order. He visited my dreams telling me about the sword .Void had said that only someone worthy would actually be able get the sword out of that case. But he also said it would take a lot of training to actually be able to use it." She said softly. I nodded.

"You're going to need train a lot, Percy. Order can only be defeated with that sword," She said pointing to my sword. "Now, get your equipment. We reach Earth in 30. Your helicopter is getting ready. I need to be going, I have to get Infinity and Oblivion." She finished.

"Chaos, rather than scouting camp – Z and J can scout fine. I was wondering if I could come with you to get Infinity and Oblivion?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Sure, I guess. They have wanted to meet you – The Assassin Of Chaos." She said using my title. I glared down at her – Did I mention Chaos was short?- and she chuckled.

After I got my dagger, a defender actually, Chaos and was waiting for me in her room.

"All set?" She asked. I nodded and she grabbed my arm and teleported us to Infinity's castle.

When we got there, monsters upon monsters were attacking the front gates of the castle. They were being destroyed by white beams of light coming down from the towers on the castle.

"Give it up Infinity! You know that you'll never win!" Bellowed a deep voice.

Chaos froze and I looked at her.

"Order…" She whispered.

** That is chapter two (the POLL chapter is just an AN). How was it? Bad? Good? I plan on updating faster now since I got a new laptop, which means I have more time to write. I will not say the status of the Poll, that will be revealed on Thursday, which should be the fourth chapter. **

** And I do not own that song, For The Greater Good of God, it is owned by Iron Maiden. But I suggest you guys give it a listen, it is an amazing it's an amazing song.**

** Anyways, please review, favourite and follow. Makes me write faster.**

****** The Chains Of The Divine**  



	3. The Enemy

**Rise Of The Void**

** Back with chapter 3 so I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter we're on Olympus with Alpha, Omega and Beta. So anyone who has read my last story knows who Alpha, Omega and Beta are but I won't be revealing them in this chapter. I will have a AN at the end of the story which will talk about the stories I am going to update. This is priority number 1 and Percy Nightshade is number 2. Celestial Assassin is going to be removed since the one I posted was an older version of the story. **

** About the Poll. Did I mention that my polls is like a playoff. The two most voted choices are put together and the winner from there is the pairing. So this is the semi-final for the pairings and it isn't looking good for Percy/Thalia.**

** If anyone wanted to know how Percy's sword looks. Search up Dragonbone sword Skyrim on google images and you will see how it looks. Now on with the story.**

** Dislcaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but I do own the OC's in this story (unless someone gave 'em to me).**

Olympus Throne Room 3rd Person POV:

When Omega fell through the portal Chaos had created after the meeting, I was angry. Not about the portal, but at what one of the demi-gods had said about Percy Jackson.

"Max is more of a hero than stupid Percy ever was!" The person had yelled. Omega got up of the ground and saw that everyone was staring at her and her friends.

Annabeth suddenly found a dagger under her throat. "Don't say that about Perseus," Omega whispered in Annabeth's ear. Annabeth gulped and Omega smirked as she put her dagger away.

Zeus finally spoke, "Who are you people?"

"We are soldiers for Chaos, the creator of the Universe. We were sent here, sadly, to save you people," Alpha answered, disdain evident in his voice. "We three were demi-gods, actually we still are." Alpha said.

"Why do you not bow to me, demi-god?" Zeus said angrily. This time it was Beta who spoke up.

"Because, we only bow to people who have earned our respect," Beta said, gesturing to herself and her two companions. "And I just don't bow to idiots." Beta added in at the end which got a laugh from Poseidon and Hades, as well as Alpha and Omega.

Zeus was turning redder every second and Beta swore she saw steam coming out of his ears. "How dare you talk that way to me, foolish demi-god!" He bellowed as he threw his master bolt at her. Beta was, for once, afraid for her life.

Before Zeus's master bolt could hit Beta a black portal swallowed her, and she reappeared beside Omega.

"What was that?" Asked a shocked Beta.

Omega and Alpha both shrugged, equally shocked as her as well as the Olympians. Beta saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. A second after Beta laid her eyes on the figure it disappeared. Beta shook her head, her mind was probably just playing tricks.

Suddenly four people fell from the roof of the Throne Room. Three of which landed on their feet perfectly but the last one fell on their butt. The person groaned as they stood up, rubbing their butt.

"You guys know that, unlike you guys, I can't land perfectly." The voice of the figure, most definitely a man, said.

"Lady Chaos," Alpha, Omega and Beta said when they saw she was with them. Everyone, excluding the three who came with Chaos, bowed to the creator of the universe who indicated for them to stand up.

"Lady Chaos, who are those two?" Alpha asked after he recognized Razor was with them.

"This is Infinity, Primordial God of the Infinity. And this is Oblivion, Primordial God of Oblivion. And this is my assassin, Razor." Chaos introduced the three with her.

"My castle….just gone," Infinity said. Oblivion grabbed his friend in a one armed hug.

"We'll get it back, you have my word on it." Oblivion said.

Suddenly an Iris Message appeared in the throne room. "Lord Zeus, camp half-blood is under attac-" Was all the demi-god was able to say before his head was cut off by a sword.

"Everyone, let's go!" Zeus said and all the gods flashed out with all the demi-gods. Chaos soon followed with her four soldiers. Infinity and Oblivion flashed there a minute later as they had no idea where to go.

Camp Half-Blood:

Waves and waves of monsters were advancing on the camp, and the dem-gods who were left to defend camp were all dead.

"Lady Chaos, I need a higher spot, I only have my sniper with me!" Razor yelled and Chaos nodded. She snapped her fingers and Percy found himself on the climbing wall at the camp. He setup his sniper incredibly quick and set his scope.

_Bang! _Razor fired a shot at a hell hound which was trying to sneak on Omega. The hell hound turned into golden dust and Razor pulled back on the bolt to let the new bullet in. Razor fired shot after shot at monsters, and demi-gods killed them with their swords and bows. But it didn't seem to be working. Monsters kept pouring in to compensate for the losses.

Suddenly the climbing wall shook, Razor looked down to see monsters were throwing themselves at the wall. A white beam of light connected with the wall. Razor looked to see where it was coming from, and he saw Order. This guy was infuriating!

The wall started crumbling and Razor's eyes connected with Chaos's, and she nodded. "Everyone fall back!" She yelled and the gods flashed away with any demi-gods that were alive.

Razor jumped off the wall and landed in the horde of monsters. Making a mad dash towards Chaos, he saw that she was surrounded by multiple Order's. Razor grabbed Chaos since the Orders were just holograms.

Razor and Chaos were the last two on the battlefield, since Infinity and Oblivion had flashed away with Omega, Alpha and Beta. "Now what?" Razor whispered.

Rather than answering, Chaos flashed them both away to Olympus. When they arrived, their ears met the sound of agonized screams. Their eyes saw minor gods rushing around to help treat the wounded.

They both rushed up to the Throne Room. The gods were all huddled around a map and when they saw Chaos and Razor, they let out a sigh of relief.

"We've lost Camp Half-Blood as well as Camp Jupiter. But turns out Order isn't only waging war on us, but also the mortal word. He has armies currently in Germany, China and Sweden. Some countries have already fallen. Order has started World War 3!" Athena exclaimed.

"Razor, contact Planet. Tell him we need more reinforcements. Ask for warships as well, anything he can give to help us. I fear Earth will be a lost cause if we don't have more help. Now go!" Chaos said when Razor kept standing.

Razor rushed out of the Throne Room. Chaos turned to the Olympians.

"Tell me, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood aren't the only safe places for demi-gods?" Asked Chaos. The Olympians looked at each other and Poseidon nodded.

"We have settlements over the world. We have 10 in Asia, 13 in Europe, 5 in Africa, 7 in Australia and finally 6 in South America. I think we also have a few in Canada if I'm correct." Poseidon said listing all the demi-god camps.

"Send out an order for those places to be evacuated. We're going to need all the demi-gods we can get." Chaos said. "I fear that our time comes to an end."

**So, how was that? If you guys don't remember, the finale of the Polls starts on Tuesday or Wednesday. It will be on my profile and will start at 5:00pm and end on Friday at 5:00pm.**

**I can't start the poll in the morning since I won't have the time as I have to get ready and then go to school. Of course I live in Canada so that means the poll might start at another time from where you are.**

** If you couldn't tell, I created a really powerful enemy. There will be guns in this, as well as swords and bows. I still don't get why demi-gods use swords and bows when the year is like 2010 and can't use guns.**

** So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update on Thursday and also need to re-edit the first chapter.**

**The Chains Of The Divine**


	4. Poll result

I hate to not have a chapter, but the final poll is now done. The results are on my profile, so please give me a day or two. I have got to work with the new pairing, Percy/Chaos. I seriously thought it was Percy/Artemis that was going to win. But Percy/Chaos won.

If any Percy/Artemis fans want to read this story in Percy/Artemis, I can use that on the original Rise Of The Void..

**This chapter will be removed when I post the new chapter, today or tomorrow.**


	5. Where Have You Been!

**Rise Of The Void**

** Hi, chapter 5. I know I posted quite a few author notes, and I am not proud. So the pairing is Percy/Chaos and I am happy to try it out. It's a new pairing for me and it is a pairing I have rarely seen. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, it belongs it Rick Riordan.**

Razor ran back to the Throne Room on Olympus. Planet had just informed him that the warships and reinforcements would arrive, but it would take time. A lot of the forces were already in use on other planets.

"Chaos," Razor said when he made it back to the throne room. "Our reinforcements will arrive, but a lot of them are already in use. They are expected to be here in three days." Razor finished.

Chaos nodded, "Razor, gather Omega, Beta and Alpha. I think it is time you guys reveal yourselves." Chaos said. Razor looked hesitant, but nodded nevertheless.

Razor left the throne room to get Omega, Alpha and Beta. Chaos sighed, she knew he didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Order needed to know who he was up against.

"Gods, clear the mist. We need all the help we can get, from the mortals. They need to know." Chaos said. Zeus nodded towards Athena who rushed out of the throne room.

Chaos flashed out of the Throne Room to talk to Razor. She knew he wouldn't want to reveal himself, but they now had no choice.

"Razor, can we talk?" She asked him when she flashed into the elevator heading to the mortal world from Mt. Olympus.

"I don't know, can we?" Razor grinned. Chaos glared at him and he stopped. "Yeah, sure, we can."

"Look, Razor, I know you don't want to-" Chaos started but was cut off by Razor when he started laughing. She looked at him with a confused face – which Razor found cute- not getting why he was laughing.

Razor answered her unasked question, "Dad, Mom and I had a bet on this. They bet that everyone is going to be happy to see me. I bet that no one is going to be happy to see me."

"You guys are a weird family," Chaos muttered and Razor laughed.

He put his arm around her, "You got that right!" Chaos blushed at Razor's arms around her, and she coughed. He put his arm back at his side and muttered under his breath. "Can't we just flash Omega, Alpha and Beta up there?" Razor asked.

"Oh yeah…" Chaos face palmed.

"Back up we go!" Razor shouted pointing his fist up as if he was superman. Chaos chuckled and just flashed them up to the Throne Room. "Impatient." Razor muttered which earned him a whack to the back of the head from Chaos. "Hold on, let mom and dad arrive."

Chaos nodded and snapped her fingers and Omega, Beta and Alpha materialized in the throne room. "You guys are going to reveal yourself. Zeus, if you could just bring Nico and Thalia." Chaos told Zeus who nodded and flashed out to get Nico and Thalia.

"Wait! Don't start without us!" Said a new voice. Everyone turned around to see Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night, and Erebus, Primordial God of Darkness. Nyx rushed to Razor and enveloped him in a hug.

After she broke the hug, Erebus hugged Razor as well. "Olympians, I would like you to meet my mom and dad, Nyx and Erebus." Razor said. The Olympians were clearly shocked, the assassin was the son of two primordial gods?

"You're a Primordial god then?" Athena asked.

"No, I'm adopted. Nyx had found me when I was new to the army, and after a few months, she and dad adopted me." Razor answered.

"Now, I believe it is time for you guys to reveal yourself." Chaos said when Zeus returned with Thalia and Nico who looked confused. "Alpha, you first." Chaos told Alpha.

"I am Alpha, or better known as Luke Castellan," Alpha, or Luke, said as he took his helmet off. There was no noise in the Throne Room until Hermers rushed up to his son and engulfed him in a hug, tears flowing freely.

"You're alive." Hermes kept repeating, and Alpha nodded while patting his dad's back.

Beta went up next, "I am Beta, or better known as Bianca Di'Angelo." Beta or Bianca said as she took her helmet off. In the next Nico had rushed to his, believed to be, dead sister and engulfed her in a hug. "It's okay Nico, I'm here." She whispered in his ear as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Omega walked up, "I am Omega, or better known as Zoe Nightshade." Omega said as she took off her helmet. Artemis tackled her, thought to be, dead lieutenant in a hug. Artemis cried into her shoulder as Zoe patted her back.

After Artemis recovered everyone turned to Razor with an expectant look, but Razor was looking at the roof. Chaos coughed breaking Razor out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm Razor, assassin of Chaos and all that good stuff. But, I think you all know me better as…" Razor paused for a dramatic effect, "Percy Jackson!" He yelled as he threw his hood back. There was utter silence in the Throne Room before Poseidon crushed his son in a hug.

"My boy, you're alive," He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. Poseidon let go off his son with a look of pride on his face. "Only my son could become an assassin to Chaos." He said proudly.

"Dad!" Percy groaned before everyone in the Throne Room laughed. Thalia and Nico rushed to their cousin and tackled him to the ground with a hug. Thalia and Nico were crying hard since they were re-united with their cousin.

They all got up off the ground, Thalia balled up her fist and rammed it into Percy's stomach. "That's for leaving and not coming back!" She said before hugging him again.

"Alright meeting dismissed," Zeus said, chuckling, before flashing out with a giant thunderclap. Everyone in the Throne Room rolled their eyes at the Thunder God's dramatics.

"Alright, Perce, see you later, I have duties to attend to," Nico said before hugging Percy and flashing out with his father, Hades.

"Let's go Thalia, let's talk," Percy said as he walked away with Thalia not far behind.

"So Percy, what is it like being the Assassin of Chaos?" Thalia asked while they were walking.

"Well, it's really hard work. Getting rest is impossible since Chaos always needs someone killed, like anyone opposing her for example." Percy answered. Thalia nodded since she could relate, life in the hunt had become hard work after Percy had left. The hunters couldn't get a break since they were always searching for Percy.

"So, what's changed on Earth?" Percy asked.

"Hundred years after you left, World War 3 happened. Of course no country was dumb enough to launch nukes, but it was gruesome. Even this time Germany was leading the Axis. D.C was totally destroyed, it took years to rebuild it. But the Allies pulled out in the end, they invaded Germany days on end. Germany had no choice to surrender since they were going to lose no matter what they did. The war raged on for 24 years Percy, can you imagine that? No-one could get a break, of course now the threat of World War 4 is near. With Order, of course." Thalia added in at the end when Percy gave her a questioning look.

"This war isn't going to be a World War, Thalia. It'll start as a Galaxial War then expand into a Universal War. And our chances in this war aren't looking so great either. Order has nearly all of Earth, we've got to evacuate the planet and move you all somewhere else." Percy explained.

"So we're all going to die?" Thalia whispered.

Percy wrapped her in a hug as she cried, he knew how she felt. Weak. Like you couldn't do anything. Worst of all, hopeless. "No, we'll make it, in the end. Just you watch Thalia, I've won us the other wars haven't I?" Percy said as he tried to soothe her.

"Can't Chaos just erase Order from existence or something like that?" Thalia asked after she recovered.

"No, for Order is one of those people that actually helped with the creation of the Universe. To destroy or erase him would take away whatever he had crated and the world would fall into chaos." Percy explained.

"Now let's go, I'll give you a tour of the warship!" Percy exclaimed as he dragged Thalia behind the Throne Room.

**That is a wrap. How was it? I know I didn't update for a while, but trying to get Windows 8.1 meant I had to delete my main user. This wiped all my data since I forgot to save it one OneDrive. I lost everything but by miracle I had a part of this chapter on my other laptop. **

** Now this whole entire next week and the week after that is going to Percy Nightshade. Anyone wondering why I deleted Celestial Assassin, that was an older version I had made of the story. I am still working on the new one, as for Curse of Creation, I just wanted to see if it was going to be worth posting. Didn't seem like I though since I only got a few views in like a day.**

** Now, this may have been my longest chapter. Anyone wondering, I will not be taking in OC's for this story since I already have my own ready.**

** Hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter,**

**The Chains Of The Divine**


End file.
